


Meant to Be

by Multifiiction



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), X reader - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Marriage, Modern Era, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Oberyn Martell was a man of money and women, he never believed in love and he swore he will never get married. That changes after he meets you.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell & Reader, Oberyn Martell x Reader, Oberyn Martell&You, Oberyn Martell/Original Female Character(s), Oberyn Martell/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Meant to Be

It was a well-known fact that Oberyn used to be a playboy. Chasing after anyone that had a pulse to please himself. Men, women, it didn't matter to him. All he saw was pleasure. 

As cliche as it sounds, that all changed when he met you. During an event he met with all the important people in his line of business, he was looking around the room, trying to find the next person to warm his sheets with when he saw you.

Standing there, the colour of your dress complementing your skin tone. You looked like a Goddess, you took his breath away.

And so, his search stopped, and it began the hunt.

The hunt to get to know your name, to get you into his penthouse and to get in-between your gorgeous legs. 

But you were nothing like the other women in the room. His handsome face, charms, accent and his gorgeous eyes didn't work on you. Nor did his money or status.

Once he realized this, he was close to giving up. Until he made you laugh, and he just knew, that laugh was sweeter than any of his previous lover's moans of pleasure. He wanted you, no, he needed you.

Head over heels.

He had fallen in love with you head over heels and he didn't even know your name yet. 

***

You were panting. Running into the hospital right up to the receptionist's table. 

"Oberyn Martell, I'm here to see Oberyn Martell, my name is Y/N Martell, I'm his wife."

"Can I ask for iden-" before she could even finish you put your ID into her hand. 

"Please. I just need to see him."

"Room 452, Miss. You should take the ele-" but before she can even begin, you rushed off. 

You needed to see him, to know that he was alive.

About twenty minutes ago, you received a call from a nurse, telling you that your husband was rushed to the hospital with a very serious head injury. They didn't know details at that time, but since you were his next of kin, they called you. 

"450....451....452!" you saw the door and rushed in, seeing him, in the same clothes he left for the day, sitting on the hospital bed, he had a bandage on his head. The doctor looked at you from his pad.

"Mrs Martell?" you could only nod. "I just explained what happened to Mr Martell. I think it would be best if we could talk outside." said the doctor moving his arm so you can follow him. This is when your eyes locked with Oberyn's, you saw confusion. Like he didn't know who you were. 

"Mrs Martell, your husband i-"

"He can't remember me, can he?" you knew that this kind of trauma can cause some serious consequences. 

"Unfortunately not. It seemed like his memories are not there. He called for a woman, Ellaria."

"His ex. I-It's complicated. But he is okay? Other than his amnesia?"

"Yes, he is healthy but he does have a slight migraine from time to time, he will receive medication for that."

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you. Can I see him now?" 

"Sure, go ahead." said the doctor as he moved along.

You took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi." you said before closing the door behind you. "Do you know my name?" you asked as you stood next to his bed.

"I know what the doctor told me. But I don't know you. Is this some scam to get my money? Who are you exactly?"

"Oh, Dear, this is not a scam. My name is Y/N. I'm your wife. You might not remember me-" he started laughing. That mocking laugh shocked you.

"I have no wife! Don't be ridiculous."

It made you smile. This really was the Oberyn you met at the gala, not your Oberyn.

"You sure do." you said showing him your rings. Since you wore both your engagement and wedding rings.

"How is that possible?! That's my mother's...."

"You gave it to me."

"Give it back." he said grabbing your hand and trying to pull the ring off, hurting you in the process, you whined and pulled your hand back a little.

"I will give it back, no need to hurt me." you said, pulling the rings off, handing him the engagement ring. "But you also have a ring, Dear." you said pointing at his hand. "I know this is a lot for you and you must be shocked, but there is no need to panic. I-"

"I want to talk to Ellaria. Where is she?"

"I will call her for you." you said pulling your phone out as you sat in the chair next to his bed. He was watching you as his fingers played with the engagement ring in his hand. The phone rang a few times before she picked up. "Ella. Hi, there is a lot to be explained. But, Oby was in an accident you see, he hit his head and now he is in the hospital. He has amnesia according to the doctors and he is a bit scared since he cannot remember me. Are you free right now, please? He wishes to see you."

"Sure." was all she said.

"Thank you." you ended the call. "She will be here soon." you told your husband before you put your phone away. "Should I get you something? Drink?" you asked to ease the awkwardness.

"No. I need explanations from Ellaria. She is the one I trust." this hurt you a little. But it didn't surprise you, after all, he didn't remember you.

***

When Ellaria arrived you explained the situation to her. Although the two of you had a great relationship, you still envied her. Your husband remembered her, but not you. 

You left the two alone, going to the toilets to clean your face and to cry a little. 

When you got the call you felt like you would die, being told that your loved one was in a hospital broke you. 

Soon, you headed back to the room and saw Ellaria in front of the door.

"He really doesn't remember. He said the last thing he remembers is when I was still with him, but that was soo long ago. I tried to explain to him what happened. Also told him about you. Y/N this is horrible, I cannot imagine how you must feel. If my husband would forget..." she hugged you and you hugged her back. "But I know your love will get through this. You two are meant to be. I'm sure he will remember."

You took another breath and went into the room.

Oberyn looked even worse.

"She's married." he said. It broke your heart.

"So are you, Oby. You just need to remember."

***

The doctor kept him in for three days. Making sure his head is all good before he was allowed to leave.

You helped him in your car.

Music silently playing in the background as you started the car and headed home.

He didn't even have any questions about you, your life, nothing. It seemed like he mourned his relationship with Ellaria more. You weren't surprised by that, he did mention to you what happened with her and how it broke his heart when she left. 

So, you decided to talk to him, tell him what he should expect.

"We live in a nice house in the suburbs. We moved in not long after our wedding, your brother gave it as a gift. You wanted to get a pet, but we weren't sure about it yet. With both of us working..."you smiled at the memory. "But then you said we could have one when I will finally get pre-" you couldn't finish that. Maybe it would put too much on his shoulders.

You looked over at him but he was just staring out the window, ignoring you. The wedding ring wasn't on his finger, you noticed.

You could only imagine what it would be like to have a stranger come in one day, claiming to be your wife. 

"Here we are." you said, and he was quick to get out of the car. But you saw him standing still for a moment, looking at the house.

Beautiful garden, house and even the gates screamed his brother. It was exactly something his brother would purchase for him.

The inside was even better. Huge fireplace, something he always wanted. Pictured littered the place.

Picture of you and him.

"Those are from our wedding and those are from the honeymoon. But to be fair, we mostly stayed in bed." you said smiling and giggling a little.

Oberyn looked at the pictures, he wanted to be sure they were real, and then he saw one, with his brother and him smiling while you were on the picture also smiling with your arms around Oberyn while his was around you.

"I really like your brother you know. He was teasing your ass off during the ceremony and when he had his speech."

"Ellaria never really like him. She said he is an overkill."

"I'm not Ellaria." your words were bitter. But he spoke of her more today than the last years. Sure, they still had a great relationship, and you were friends with her, she had her own life, husband and children. Oberyn needed to understand that he also had a different life now. 

***

You were lost.

Honestly no idea what you should do.

Your husband was cold, not even trying to remember. It was like living with a ghost.

You were not sure. One idea was in your mind, but that was too absurd.

You called Ellaria.

"Good morning," you said when he entered the kitchen. "I made you some as well. Your coffee is also there. Just as you like it." You said that he was a bit taken aback. 

"I called Ella. She offered that you can stay at her place for a few days. Since her husband is abroad. Maybe she can help you remember, or at least get better." you said. You hated the idea.

Sending your husband with amnesia right back into the arms of his past lover, terrible, terrible idea. But this was all you got since he was so uncomfortable with you.

Ellaria picked Oberyn up that afternoon.

Leaving you all alone in that big house. 

***

You were staying home, working, making calls, trying not to cry every single hour.

You barely ate anything. It hurt too much.

Two days have passed and you received no calls, messages, nothing.

A week passed when you finally sent one text to Ellaria to see what is going on.

'Everything is fine. Oberyn is doing great. My children will be back with their father tomorrow, so I don't know how will he react. How are you?'

But you couldn't answer.

You thought at least her children were home.

You were scared. Although you knew, your Oberyn would never cheat on you, the one that woke up in the hospital might. 

The next day arrived and you were on your laptop, looking at all the files when the doorbell rang.

Ellaria stood there, with Oberyn behind her.

"I brought him back home, where he belongs. No need for my children to see him like this." she said walking in, as you let her. You followed her into the kitchen and poured her a cup of tea. "How are you doing? You look awful, have you been sleeping?" she asked as you sat down in front of her. Oberyn slowly walking into the house.

"I can't...Without him." you said motioning to him.

"Oh, I get it, really. My Dear Husband often leaves for his work as you know. And I also cannot sleep at all during those times. You just miss the warmth. And since my baby is still not big enough, she is not showing just yet."

"Right, you are pregnant again. Should I bring you something? As a congratulation?"

"No. You have bigger worries, but I do appreciate it. And now you have him back, you can finally sleep."

"Not really." you said, more to yourself but she heard you as her eyes moved from you to Oberyn. She was pissed.

"How dare you not sleep in the same room and bed as your wife?!"

"She is not m-"

"Yes, she is. Look around you. There's enough proof, you are just blind to see. You love this woman, I don't know why are you spending more time denying it then trying to remember. I will need to go now. I miss my babies."

"Thank you, Ella."

"Of course. And you, talk with her." she said pointing a finger at Oberyn.

After Ellaria left, you headed back to your work. Looking at all the paperwork, your eyes began to hurt.

You headed back to the living room, expecting to find Oberyn there, and surely enough, he was admiring the fireplace.

"I'm going to order some food. What should I get you? Oh, nevermind, I know what we are eating." you said looking at your phone ordering his favourite from the restaurant he loved so much. "So, how was your last week?"

"Good. Are you doing my work?"

"Well, I do look after the company, you taught me what to do, because this way, while you are hangover, sleeping in the bed, I can do the work for you. Is what you said. But to be honest, you never let me leave our bed, so I don't really know the purpose. Did Ella tell you something? Or did you remember something?"

"I don't get it. How can you be so close to her? She is my...ex, and you are my supposed wife."

"I don't know if she told you." you watched him sit down on the sofa opposite of you. "She broke up with you, she wanted children and a husband, you didn't want that, so she left you. But you remained friends, when you met me, you introduced us, and you know how she is. She is so easy going. And I do like her, she can give me confidence. I can only imagine how you feel. Waking up in a hospital being told that you forgot your life, terrible. But I'm here. I want to help you Oby, I just don't know how." 

"Do you...I never asked you about us. About how we met, went on dates. I would like to know."

"Okay, well we met during a gala. I was invited by a friend of mine who sneaked us in. I was enjoying my overpriced champagne when you walked up to me. With that yellow suit, you like so much. I could tell that you were another rich man who thought just by the mention of money and power I would lose my panties. But you made me laugh. Which was great. So I gave you my number. You looked like the kind that would only want a one-time thing. So you can imagine my surprise when you didn't even try to take me to bed until our sixth date. Our wedding...umm, no wait, you proposed to me on your birthday, gave me your mother's ring since you said that you wanted it to go to a special person, you made me cry, but I said yes. So, our wedding was...possibly the best day of my life. You looked so handsome in the church. I have videos if you want to." he gave you a nod and you turned the TV on. Pulling the videos up.

"So this was the church. And this is before the ceremony." you let the videos play. You smiled, remembering the day, then Oberyn came up in the video, dressed up as his brother was holding the camera. You knew that part. You watched it many times, it was one of your favourites.

"So, brother is ready to tie the knot. Finally."  
"Doran." Oberyn smiled and laughed.  
"So, who is the lucky lady?"  
"You know her."  
"The only one who can make you smile like that! Y/N has talent. Let's see. Would you rather spend a whole weekend in bed with the most beautiful women or with Y/N on the couch while being lame and sickly in love?"  
"But brother, how could I spend the weekend with the most beautiful women, if Y/N's the most beautiful."  
"Oh my God, brother you are whipped."

The two of them laughed. 

The videos went on. The ceremony, the kiss, the celebration. Soon you found yourself at the part where it was the dance.

You watched as your dress beautifully moved around you as your husband swayed you. Placing kisses on your neck, shoulders and hand. The rings on your fingers shined in the light.

What a beautiful day it was.

You looked over to Oberyn who was motionless as he watched the screen. You felt a tear escape your eye. You were so close to losing him. 

"Beautiful." you heard him say as you looked at the TV not is was playing a video of your honeymoon that you made. The two of you were in bed as he kissed your lips.

"Oby, turn it off!"  
"Come on, Honey, just once."  
"No. You will not film us having sex."  
"Please?"  
"No! If it gets into bad hands..."  
"My Darling has a point." he said before shutting the camera off.  
The videos soon ended.

Then you heard the doorbell. It was delivery, your food has arrived just in time.

Luckily, even if Oberyn didn't remember, he still enjoyed the food very much. And you just felt a big speech coming from him about how he cannot be with you because he doesn't remember. So, when he let out a long sigh and put his hand together, you knew what was coming.

"Y/N..." he started. "Ellaria told me a lot during the time I was at her house. She talked to me about the love I supposedly have for you. But I just, this is ridiculous. I never wanted to get married, and now here I am supposedly married. Don't get me wrong please, you seem like a very nice woman. But I can't-"

"Don't tell me you can't. Oberyn, the man I met years ago, the man I fell in love with would never, ever, say that they can't do something. It's scary, confusing, yes, but do not dare to tell me that you can not do something. I can give you time, all the time that you need, even if you won't feel the same, I love you. And I'm willing to do anything for you. Even if that means...divorce." he watched you, fire and sadness in your eyes. 

This was no act, no scam. He saw the videos, it was him, he saw the pictures, even Ellaria told him so. He must believe you. He must be willing to try.

He must.

***

That evening and the next morning were spent in silence. And you were lost.

You didn't know what else to try. Oberyn still acted like you weren't even there. You tried looking for solutions on the internet, but nothing. 

And then, one idea popped into your head.

If the Oberyn currently walking around in your garden is your husband before you met him, you knew how to catch his attention. The one thing he desired for during those times.

"Oby! Lunch's ready." you called and he looked at you, getting inside the house. 

You placed the plate in front of him and you two started eating. You took a deep breath before speaking up.

"The first time we had sex, after our sixth date, I invited you into my apartment. You fucked me against my front door, we didn't even make it to the bed, then we made love in my bed. We had sex so many times I cannot recall all, but one time, we went to see a play, a worker of yours gave you the tickets, and it was so boring. And since we were in a separate balcony, you decided that having sex against the wall during the first and second half would be better. And indeed it was. I-I just thought that maybe you would be able to recall...sex easier. Since you are not believing anything else."

He looked from you down at his plate.

"I have been thinking a lot lately. I don't remember you, I don't know who you are and I am not the man on those videos and pictures."

"But you are! This is what I'm trying to prove to you for the last months. You were just like this, right now. You told me millions of times you don't ever want to get married, that you hated commitment. Yet, you asked me to marry you. I still remember what you told me when you proposed. You said you never thought you would be able to find love, true love. I know you don't remember, that you don't know me. But I do know you! You like your coffee with one sugar and a little milk. You prefer pasta over rice because when you tried making rice, you burned the whole pan and you had to throw it out because you were too lazy to clean it. I know you prefer to sleep in complete darkness because the morning sun might hurt your eyes and then you would have a headache all day." you silently beg for him, not to remember, but to try and live with you. He fell in love with you once, he should be able to do it again. "I'm not asking you to remember, all I would need is for you to at least try and live with me. Does having a wife really sounds that bad to you?"

You watched him as he took a deep breath. You know he is a stubborn man, but you hoped that he will change his mind.

"Maybe. Maybe I can try. But I don't know what else is there for you to make me believe. The videos, the pictures, not even Ellaria."

"Don't underestimate me, my Dear. I might just know the right person." you said getting back to your food.

***

"Thank you for coming over Doran." you said smiling at the man while he hugged you.

"How are you lately? I'm sorry I couldn't come over sooner, work and the women...I'm simply too busy." you laughed at him.

"He is in the living room. I will leave you two alone." you said heading to the gardens while the brothers had a heart to heart. 

You had little to no hope. Even if Doran would convince him, there is still a chance that Oberyn wouldn't stay with you."

You watched the sunset. From the porch the view of it was amazing.

The brothers talked for hours, you heard them, but couldn't make a word out.

It started to get cold. Since fall was approaching, and your shorts with a tank top didn't really help you. But you didn't go into the house. You didn't want Oberyn to think that you were snooping around. 

But as it got later, you got colder. 

"Y/N" you heard Doran call out. "You must be freezing come on in." he said.

"Thank you. I just didn't want to disturb you guys." you said as you walked into the living room and pulled a blanket over your shoulders. 

"Very thoughtful of you dear, but next time please don't just freeze outside, you might catch a cold."

"Thank you. Do you need anything? I can make something quickly if you are hungry."

"No need. My housekeeper made some dinner for me."

"Oh, Rosa?"

"Emily."

"You got a new one?"

"Well, Rosa became too clingy. She wanted to go on a date." you laughed at his disgusted expression.

"How awful. She wanted a date from the man who she has been sleeping with...unacceptable."

"Exactly, finally someone who gets me. I-You are making fun of me aren't you?"

"Me? Never, Brother Dear." you smirked at he smiled. 

"Sure. Well, I will be leaving now. Have a nice evening, Sister and make sure to call if something happens." Doran said as he hugged you.

"I will and thank you again for coming, I'm sure Oby appreciated it as well." Doran only smirked as he looked at his brother who was observing the scene in front of him.

"Goodbye Oberyn."

"Bye."

And with that, Doran left. You waved him goodbye from the front door.

"I will make us some dinner. What would you like to eat?" you asked as you closed the front door. Turning you bumped right into Oberyn. He moved his hands to block you in. "What are you doing?" you asked with a whisper. He was soo close. 

"Why are you so close to my brother? Are you two fu-" you didn't even let him finish as your hand came into contact with his cheek.

"How fucking dare you! I'm your wife, I proved my love for you many times and you think I'm cheating on you with your brother? You really hit your head hard. Let me get one thing straight here. I love you, yes, but if you accuse me of being a cheater when all I ever do is care for you, I will not tolerate that! You might think that I'm just a little woman, but no, I am Y/N Fucking Martell." you moved out of his hold and moved to the kitchen. "We are having chicken with rice today. Like it or not." Oberyn could only stare at you. You eyes hard, you were pissed.

"I'm sorry." he said and you turned to look at him. "I shouldn't have accused you. I'm sorry."

"Good, you should be."

***

Ever since your little argument, Oberyn seemed to change. He was more talkative and it seemed like he wanted to know more about you, not your marriage, but you. You didn't know what to make of that. If you knew that you lashing out to him would have this effect, you would have done it months ago. 

The two of you went grocery shopping. It was finally like you had your husband back, although he still slept in a different room, this was progress. At least now he was willing to talk to you more often.

"What should I make next week?" you asked standing in front of the meat section.

"Spaghetti."

"All you ever want is my spaghetti," you said shaking your head before pulling the ingredients out. 

"Is it that good?"

"You told me so."

You were so oblivious, you never noticed him staring at you. Since his brother visited, he had been taking good looks at you.

You were soon back home, you saw Oberyn move upstairs, probably to sleep and take his medication while you started with the spaghetti you promised him. 

You were making the sauce when a pair of arms mover around you. It startled you a little, since the last couple of months, no one touched you like that. But when you felt your husband's warmth, you relaxed. 

"Smells good." you heard him whisper into your ear.

"Almost done." you said checking the pasta, you fed him a small part of it to check it if was cooked. "Is it done?"

"Hmm." he said as you pulled it off the stove. 

***

A full year had passed.

You were sad that your husband still didn't remember anything, but at least he accepted you.

You went on dates, shared kisses and made love. You fell in love with him all over again. 

And so did he.

During a date, he even gave your engagement ring back.

"It truly belongs to you." he said as he placed it back into its rightful place. 

One morning, you woke up, stretching you moved so you can sleep on Oberyn's chest. You must have woken him up in the process because he soon started running his fingers up and down your back.

"Morning Handsome."

"Morning Beautiful." you two shared a kiss and soon got up to head to work.

"Good Morning, Fred." you said greeting your husband's assistant.

"Morning, Mrs Martell."

You watched Oberyn walk into his office and then heard a loud thud.

"Not again." Fred said as both of you rushed into the office, seeing your husband on the floor, Fred was already calling an ambulance. 

You ware pacing. Up and down the corridor. Not understanding what happened. He was fed well, he was drinking, why did he faint out of nowhere? 

Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang and you saw Oberyn standing right in front of you. Once his eyes locked with yours he rushed to you, although nurses and the doctor tried to hold him back.

"I remember, My Love. I remember now!" was all he could say before a particularly strong male nurse pulled him back into the room. "I remember!" he yelled like a madman. 

Was it true? Did he really?

Soon, you were let into the room as you rushed to his side.

"My Dear Y/N, My Love, I am so sorry for forgetting you. And I was so rude. Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oby, do you really...do you really remember?"

"I do. Everything. How amazing you looked in that dress when we first met, how breathtaking you were during our wedding. Everything."

"It looks like the second concussion he had when he hit his head today restored his memories. Miracle, really." said the doctor before he left to leave the two of you alone when Oberyn started feverishly kissing you.

"I love you." he said and this was the first time you heart him say that since a year ago.

"I love you too, Oby." you hugged him close to you. You were extremely happy, finally having your husband back.

It really didn't matter if his memories were back or not, to all that mattered is that he was alright and with you.

It was just as Ellaria and Doran said, the two of you were meant to be.


End file.
